Self-assembled films having a nanoscale repeating structure are known to have different characteristics from those of common homogeneous films, and a self-assembled film having a nanoscale repeating structure including a block copolymer has been developed.
The characteristics of a mixture of an organic photochromic material with a non-curable polystyrene/poly(methyl methacrylate) copolymer have been disclosed.
The characteristics of nano-patterning prepared by plasma etching of a non-curable polystyrene/poly(methyl methacrylate) copolymer have been disclosed.
The characteristics of nano-patterning prepared by using a non-curable polystyrene/poly(methyl methacrylate) copolymer have been disclosed.
A coating composition has been disclosed that is used for thin films and includes a block polymer configured to contain a polymer chain having a fluorine-containing vinyl monomer unit and a polymer chain including a vinyl monomer unit having at least a silyl group (see Patent Document 1).
A pattern formation method by regularly arranging a plurality of segments constituting a block polymer to form a pattern in a block polymer layer has been disclosed (see Patent Document 2).
A film-forming composition including a block copolymer, a crosslinking agent, and an organic solvent has been disclosed. In a self-assembled film prepared by using the film-forming composition, an underlayer film (for example, an organic film is used) can have pattern information in order to pattern the block polymer in a cylinder shape. In order to arrange a pattern at an intended position on an underlayer film (for example, an organic film) on a processing substrate, ultraviolet rays or radiation rays are applied so as to overlap with the arranging position to cause a variation of unevenness or surface energy (hydrophilic/hydrophobic). Thus, a polymer chain (A) component and a polymer chain (B) component in a (self-assembled) film-forming composition including a block polymer can be arranged at respective intended positions (see Patent Document 3).